Ashes and dreams
by Tristana
Summary: I have nothing to say... It happened that Raito does have a soul... Huge spoiler tome 7. If you have not read it yet, it's not too late.so far, less than 1 of review... it has to be changed!and quickly or i'll turn psychotique!


Okay… Well, this is my first Death note fic. Of course, Raito and Ryuuzaki are totally OOC-

L: Of their rocker, you mean?

Me: No… Why?

Raito: Do you really think I would be willing to even think of falling in love with HIM?

Me: well, you are cute, as a couple…

Both: What?

Raito: Ryuuzaki, I told you, coffee does nothing on her after 11 p.m.

L: Right. (try to get the coffee pot away)

Me: NOOOOOO (clutch at the pot and finally drop it… right on my shoes!) damnit!

Raito: Don't be rude, please.

Me: Je dis ce que je veux et je jure si je veux et sit u veux que je jure et bien allons-y : nomdedieudebordeldemerdemaisquiest-cequim'afoutuunetellepaired'enquiquineurpareils-mmmmffff !!!

Raito: Thanks.

L : You're welcome. Since she seems to be a bit upset, I guess we have to post it for her ?

Raito: What? Are you nut? I don't want anyone think that I am gay!

L: Actually, this is not as if you said: 'I am not gay', besides, you aren't straight either…

Raito: WTF?

L: Nothing, just guessing. And… are you blind?

Raito: Surely not. Why?

L: Oh, nothing. I think you will have a killing urge of some kind quite soon.

Raito???

L: Because you don't seem to have noticed the numerous webpage dealing with our more-than-possible lust for each other.

Raito: Speak for yourself.

L: Sure. Come and watch this one. (point at some page) See?

Raito: … (Fall, unconscious.)

L: And, as I know them, that's only the top of the iceberg… But I am not here to describe you anything. So:

Author: Tristana

Title: Ashes and dreams

Pairing: I don't know why, but, strangely enough, L/Raito.

Disclaimer: Fortunately, she doesn't own me, because I think I would have already been eaten alive. Just a thought. She doesn't own Raito either, nor any character or devices from death Note. Lyrics are from a Theatre of Tragedy song. In fact, only the plot belongs to her, which is fair enough.

Have a nice reading while I try to awake my comrade (no mouth-to-mouth!) and have a slice of Tristana's chocolate cake.

Note :

_ToT lyrics, _

Raito or L POV,

**((both))**

**Ashes and dreams**

_We're nothing but debris/Floating on a silver lake/There's nothing left to take/As we slowly fall apart_

Nothing but blank darkness. Broken. Understanding finally shone upon me. Too late. I've never wished you to be my enemy. My only friend. Most deadly foe. You smiled as I collapsed. Oh, how I wish that you smiled for something else than my death.

_He said he had constraint/Was ostracized and faint/She had gone over and under/Tattoo of a loser._

I had to do it. I have no heart, do I? Why does it hurt so much? Is it what one call heartache? Sorry, but I had no choice. To destroy you before you destroy me. You were so close. Not the kind odf closeness I could have ever hoped for.

**((I would never have hurt you))**

If you weren't who you were. The only person who was worthy of the try. I liked to fight you, to play this maind game. Now, the game is no more virtual but physical. And it has come to an end. I won, so, why do I feel like I lost? What is this bitterness overwhelming me?

_These are the rings that fall apart/These are the things that tore his heart/These were the dreams that he was causing/These are the gleams that she was pausing._

I wish I've never ever set my eyes upon you. How could someone called a luminous name holds a charcoal soul? I wonder how would have been my life if I hadn't met you… living and chasing meaningless criminals. You were the first one to challenge me. And I loved to play hide and seek with you. I lost… Why? Out of kindness? Recklessness? Or was it something else?

_His words confound/Dim and usound/daring the logic/Defying off-hand/Nothing unplanned/Phase into the vile._

The walls of my sanity are crumbling now that I've killed you. Too much intelligence wasting away, giving birth to the wildest insanity. You are not here to see the decay of my brilliant mind. Is it possible that you were the one who kept me going? Could I have loved you under different circumstances? I don't know… There is nothing I am sure of anymore.

_While he asleep/Holding his hand/The dreams smouldered/He opened his heart/He tore it apart/Gazed into his smile._

My name. My identity. My ruin. Heart on a silver plate, awaiting its fate. But you tore it to pieces. How can anyone love someone so willing to destroy others' life? My resolutions burnt down to ashes. I knew it was coming. Do you regret? I do. I regret not having the time and he courage to tell you what I felt before your memories catch up with you.

_In two yields construed by me and you/Tracing the cause and case/As we stand here face to face/Simple twofoldness is our brace/That makes it feel like you and me._

Did I really want my memories back? What if I had admitted being the one you were looking for? Would I be dead by now? Or would you have find a way to cure me? So many questions and so little time. A time I wasted pretending to hate you, trying to destroy you, to wipe that smile from your lips with murder. Now, my days come to an end and I realise that it was not with murder that I wanted to wipe away your smile. May I see you on the other side…? And finally tell you what is this burden weighting on my chest.

_Opportunity isn't what we lost/We have lost our senses/Walk with me now to another place/Where no one else has been before._

**((We're nothing but debris, floating on a lake of regrets. There is nothing left to take, since all that remained departed with you. My other half, you are gone. I was a fool but please, don't hate me…**

**I love you))**

Note of a recently freed author: So? What do you think about it? A piece of cake? (L: Where/ Me: In your digestive system/ L: No more cake/ Me: Courtesy of a certain glutton of a raven-haired cutie… / L: I am a cutie? You kidding/ Me: No…/Raito: Yes she is!/Me: Raito? SHUT UP!!!).

As you probably know, I tend to be depressed while writing. That's why I am not so good at writing happy things – at least when it comes to one-shot.


End file.
